


Sirens in the Mist

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral, Reunion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Viggo’s been alone for three long years after Krogan supposedly dies, however, tonight, he has a visit from a familiar face who turns Viggo’s boring night into one full of pleasure and joy.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 3





	Sirens in the Mist

Viggo stared out over the water glumly, watching the waves splash against the side of his ship with a small scowl on his face. The liquid was as black as the night sky, and the only light that lit it was the light of the lanterns hanging over the deck. 

However, Viggo stuck to the shadows in between the lanterns, leaning over the railing with a hand placed to his burnt face. Sea life was… boring. He didn’t have any crewmen to really talk to, besides Gustain, and Viggo had a feeling that the man just didn’t like him with how gruff he was sometimes, so he tended to avoid him. 

In the darkness, there’s suddenly a disturbance in the water, a flickering of movement so subtle that it was as if it wasn’t even there, or it was simply a stray wave in the ocean. 

Viggo’s gut churned with nervousness, as a haunting, cold voice rang out over the ocean, its song like that of a Death Song’s, only it sounded more… alien. It was as if the song was made of molten gold and silk. 

The man cocked his head, as a shape moved underneath the boat, a long, iridescent fish tail in an expanse of dark, midnight blue, smattered with blotches of pearlescent white scales that mimicked stars spiraled out behind the upper body of what looks to be a man. 

The boat rocked gently, the song continuing softly, and then, the shape is moving back away from the ship. It pauses, moving and shifting elegantly in the water until a pair of eyes; twin pools of water the in the color of a lilac blossom; are staring at him, unblinkingly from a face mottled with navy blue and white scales. 

Viggo blinked slowly, watching the creature’s fins twitch, as the singing suddenly paused. It tilted his head, as if mimicking him in some way. A clear eyelid slid across its eye before the other lids folded down into a blink.

Viggo’s eyes narrowed at the flickers of olive skin underneath the water, and he blinked. The structure of what he can see of the face is familiar in a sickeningly haunting way. The way the creature’s skin shimmered with an iridescent, gold sheen made Viggo blink himself. 

The creature lifted itself further from the water, revealing all too familiar features, however they were _wrong_ from what Viggo could remember them looking like; the cheekbones were too pointed; too sharp. The eyes had a slightly more slanted, angular position on the face, but the scar over the right eye- the beard; still neatly trimmed as it should have been; only all the hair on the creature’s head and face no longer had that warm, brown undertone to it. It was as if it were made out of the iridescent blue-black feathers of a raven. 

Viggo swallowed, watching the creature flutter its eyes at him, eyelashes folding delicately against themselves.

Krogan was dead. 

Viggo had seen it happen. 

How he’d been tortured. Forced to swim behind a dinghy moving far too fast for the man to keep up with. Drago had said it was punishment. That Krogan drowning was the man’s punishment for failure. 

That the meat hooks that had been strung through Krogan’s shoulders and thighs had been a means of mercy before Drago murdered him. 

“No,”Viggo breathed. “Why are you here, spirit?” the creature cocked its head at him, blinking slowly, eyes glittering gently.

“You mean you don’t recognise me?” it purred, its voice- it was Krogan’s. Only it had the deep, rumbling of thunder laced into its silky smooth baritone.

Viggo’s eyes widened further, swallowing thickly, at a loss for words.

“You’re dead-” He started. “I saw you die!” Viggo’s eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

“Unless you’re some freakish monster that’s only mimicking a dead man as a foolish mockery of who you want me to see,” Viggo hissed, watching the creature’s eyes widen minutely, fluttering gently, as if it were shocked at his outburst.

“Viggo, I… I can explain,” The man’s voice was normal again, although it was… _scared_. 

“ _Please do_ ,” Viggo snarled. “ _Maybe I won’t sell you for your pitiful mockery of…_ ” Viggo paused, blinking. Krogan was… his friend? Was he his friend? Viggo sorely missed Krogan’s presence, however much he thought that Krogan hated him, there were so many memories that were still embedded in his head that he’d sorely tried to forget about the man.

How many times had Krogan noticed things about him when Viggo was feeling off; asked him if he was okay, helped him with his burns, and- 

A flash of Krogan’s face, a small smile on it, his soft chocolate eyes filled with so much love; and yet so much fear and sadness dug itself into Viggo’s mind. 

Krogan was a friend. More than a friend.

Viggo rubbed at his neck, remembering the feeling of Krogan’s soft, full lips suckling at the flesh along his throat, moans curling from Krogan’s lips, while Viggo’s hand gently cupped at Krogan’s hips, as he delicately thrusted up inside of the other man. 

“Viggo, I don’t know how else to tell you, but it’s me!” Viggo froze at the desperation in that voice. “Please, it’s me!” 

He looked into those eyes, and his breath hitched. They had that same, haunted look that was distinctly Krogan. Now, they held something else. Loneliness; so deep it was as if the ocean itself had filled those eyes. 

“Krogan?” Viggo breathed, his eyes widening slightly, a flicker of joy settling into his stomach. 

Krogan nodded quickly, a big, goofy grin beginning to pull at his lips. 

The man swam up to the side of the boat, placing his hands against the wood, his smile broadening brightly. Then, Krogan frowned, and disappeared underneath the liquid obsidian waves. 

Viggo cocked his head, his eyebrow cinching with where its match used to be.

Viggo yelled, falling back against the deck, water dripping off of him. He stared wide-eyed at the sight of Krogan’s fins shrinking and disappearing without the water surrounding them. Bare skin, shimmering with golden hues, and then, those chocolate eyes are fluttering open, staring at him evenly. 

Viggo breathes a shaky sigh; Krogan’s completely naked, and _everything_ is just as he remembered it being. The broad shoulders; the olive skin, and Viggo flushed brightly, his gaze avoiding Krogan’s crotch.

Krogan’s breathing is hard, overwhelmed, but then, Krogan’s arms are wrapping around him, hugging him tightly and he can hear the man purring loudly in happiness. 

“I missed you so much,” Krogan rumbled. Viggo smiled brightly. Krogan, however, began suckling on Viggo’s neck, the motion making the other man moan loudly.

“After all this time, the first thing you want is sex?” Viggo purred jokingly, and Krogan looked up at him, nodding quietly. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He stated firmly, his eyes hard and demanding. Viggo chuckled, carding a hand through Krogan’s wet hair for a moment, before Viggo leaned down, and gently stroked at Krogan’s bare hip, earning a hum from the man’s throat.

“Oh _Thor_ ,” Krogan purred, leaning into the touch. 

“I have a better place in mind where we can have some fun,” Viggo whispered into Krogan’s ear, and the man nuzzled his nose into Viggo’s. 

“Do tell.” Krogan rumbles, nipping at Viggo’s ear playfully. 

Viggo stood, pulling Krogan up with him. Then, he’s leading him over into the quarters of the ship, and laying him down on his bed. 

Krogan moaned, and Viggo sat down on Krogan’s hips. 

“Now would you prefer to get me ready, or do you want me to play with you for a while?” Viggo crooned. Krogan moaned, and simply thrusted his hips up into the air, sticking his tongue out at Viggo. 

Viggo smirked, knowing exactly what that meant. 

Slowly, the man got up, and began to strip his clothing from his body, eyeing Krogan, who’s gaze rippled up and down his frame hungrily. 

Viggo’s trousers dropped, and then, Viggo’s settling back on Krogan’s hips, gently wrapping a hand around the base of the man’s member. Krogan gives a long, loud moan of pleasure, arcing up into Viggo’s touch. 

Viggo started pumping his hand up and down along Krogan’s shaft, loving the way the other man squirmed and writhes underneath his touches; like a marionette on strings. 

Krogan moaned loudly again, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow of Viggo’s bed. 

Smirking, the ex-chief leaned down, and playfully ran his tongue along the tip of Krogan’s member. Even doing this to Krogan was making him hard himself, and, as a small amount of liquid crawled out of Krogan’s tip, Viggo smeared his hand in the fluid, moving the hand down towards Krogan’s entrance. 

Krogan’s voice quavers, as Viggo shoves his first finger up into the man’s entrance, the slick of his precum feeling slimy against Viggo’s fingers. 

Once he has Krogan properly lubed, Viggo slides himself into Krogan with a wavering moan of his own. 

“Krogan, oh _Thor_ you’re just as tight as I remember you being,” Viggo groaned, as he leaned forward, trying to settle into Krogan a bit more. 

The man beneath him wrapped his powerful legs around Viggo’s waist, giving a slightly sharpened moan of pleasure. 

Viggo started to thrust, slowly at first, allowing Krogan to begin his insistent suckling on his neck and throat, marking him once more as his mate. 

Pleasure began to thrum through Viggo’s veins, pushing him faster and harder. Krogan squirmed beneath him, moaning loudly. Then, their lips are connecting in a wet, hot kiss, tongues battling for dominance, despite Viggo knowing Krogan was usually submissive to him. 

It doesn’t matter.

Krogan’s fingers string through Viggo’s hair, while Krogan continues to thrust and moan, rocking his hips into Viggo’s, and sending more shimmers of pleasure rocketing through Viggo’s body. 

He’s already close. Viggo can feel it; he knows it, and now, as Krogan buried his teeth into his neck with a loud moan, he knew Krogan was too. 

The man moaned loudly, feeling his climax coming on wet and hard. 

“Oh gods,” Viggo breathed “oh gods!” Warmth flooded out of him, and a splattering of Krogan’s own warmth gushed against his stomach. 

With that, Viggo collapsed onto Krogan’s chest, and the other man wrapped his arms around him, panting. Sweat clung to the both of them, but, instead, they simply laid in each other’s arms, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
